The Search for Octavia
by Vibrato Melody
Summary: When Octavia leaves Ponyville forever, her five best friends and Fluttershy set out to bring her back. (Written as Role Play. WAY better than it sounds! Also, they're people, yet they still have the wings, horns, and the ears. BEWARE! Hilarious violence and other humor! Also, mild violence.)
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Ponyville

Stetting- A bright sunny day in Ponyville; Derpy Hooves is sitting on a cloud, while Octavia, Vinyl, and Fluttershy are walking towards each other.

Derpy- *sees Octavia and Vinyl from the cloud* HI OCTAVIA! HI VINYL!

Octavia- Hello, Derpy!

Vinyl- Sup?

Derpy- Nothing, really. What are YOU guys doing?

Fluttershy- *trots over, gently* Oh. Hello, everyone.

Derpy- HI FLUTTERSHY!

Vinyl- Suuuuuuup?

Fluttershy- Oh, nothing much…

Derpy- Guys! Guess what?!

Vinyl- What?

Derpy- There's gonna be a race in Cloudsdale tomorrow! Wanna go? I'm in it!

Vinyl- Sure!

Derpy- YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Fluttershy- I don't know. It seems like there will be a lot of people there…

Derpy- What's wrong with a lot of people? It'll be fine!

Fluttershy- It's just…I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm painfully shy.

Vinyl- I think we've noticed.

Derpy- Plus, Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight will all be there! It'll be awesome! Also, Rainbow Dash is racing, too.

Fluttershy- Well alright, of you girls say so…I just hope Rainbow Dash does well.

Derpy-Merpderpderpderpderpydeedoo, derpfcederpface lalala! Rainbow Dash is awesomeeee!

Fluttershy- Oh yes. I believe you. But you're awesome too, Derpy!

Derpy- Of course! Fluttershy is one of Rainbow's bestsest friends! Oh, and thank you, Fluttershy!

Vinyl- Yeah. She is.

Derpy- Right, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy- Yep! Dashy is just so brave, I wish I could be more like her. OH! Don't tell her I said that, it's sooo embarrassing!

Vinyl- *slings arm around Fluttershy's shoulder* Only if you come with us!

Derpy- *catches a butterfly on finger* Ooo! A butterfly! So pretty!

Fluttershy- Octavia, why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?

Octavia- *eyes dart nervously* Oh! Uh, nothing. Nothing's wrong.

Vinyl- Tavi, I know you better than anyone else, and I know that you're a terrible liar. So tell me what's wrong right now!

Octavia- *looks around nervously* Fluttershy! Your chicks are escaping!

Fluttershy- Oh no! *runs off to get chicks*

Vinyl + Derpy- *run off to help Fluttershy*

Octavia- *runs home and locks the door* ~sigh~ I can't put this off for much longer.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note- Hi readers! I would just like to really quickly thank my awesome younger sister, and my friend, Chocolate Chip Assasin, and her awesome older sister for this awesome RP. I would not have done this without them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Search Begins

-Octavia's House-

Octavia- *packs cello and other belongings, stops at the diner to set a not for Vinyl, Fluttershy, and Derpy, and gets on the train to Canterlot.*

-The Diner-

*The three girls walk into the diner towards the table with the note*

Vinyl- Good idea on coming here, Derpy.

Derpy- Thanks! This is my favorite burger place, after all!

Fluttershy- Um, is there anything else on the menu? I'm a vegetarian, after all.

Derpy- Yeah. There's veggie burgers, fries, salads, and frozen yogurt!

Vinyl- Meh. I'll just get a veggie burger.

Fluttershy- What about…strawberry cake?

Derpy- Yeah! Lots of cakes! Hehe yay!

*The girls get their food and sit down at the table with the note*

Fluttershy- Hey, Vinyl…what's that next to you?

Vinyl- Hmmm…veggie burger, angel food cake with banana slices, and a mango smoothie.

Fluttershy- No…I think it's…a note?

Vinyl- Huh? *looks where Fluttershy is pointing and sees the note* Oh, well there it is.

Derpy- ReaditreaditREADIT!

Vinyl- Okay, okay! *reads note*

((This is what it says))

-If you are reading this, it means that I have already gotten on the train and have gone to Canterlot. I've gone back because I left…something behind, and I very much wish to retrieve it. Therefore, I will not be returning to Ponyville. I would just like to thank you all for being my friends, and I will never forget you.

-Octavia

Derpy- Octavia…LEFT?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fluttershy- Why so sudden…? *limpid blue tears start to form in her eyes* Was it something I said?

Derpy- Is it me? Am I stupid?!

Vinyl- OMG NOOO! WE ARE BEST FRIENDS! AND SHE LEFT ME WITH YOU LOSERS!

Derpy- *punched Vinyl* WE ARE NOT LOSERS!

*Lyra, BonBon, and Doctor walk into diner*

Lyra- Hey guys…what's going on here?

Fluttershy- Oh, Lyra. Octavia is…she's…*gets choked up*

Derpy- OCTAVIA LEFT PONYVILLE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!

All Three- WAAAAAAAT?!

Vinyl- AND SHE LEFT ME! *motions to herself* MEEEEEE!

Derpy- *hugs Fluttershy an cries*

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Doctor- WE HAVE TO GET THE NEXT TRAIN TO CANTERLOT, THEN!

BonBon- YEAH, WE- wait. They never told us where Octavia went.

Doctor- Oh, I just read the note.

BonBon- Ah.

Lyra- NEVERMIND! WHEN DOES THE NEXT TRAIN LEAVE?!

Fluttershy- Oh, it leaves in…15 MINUTES!

Derpy- WE GOTS TO MOVEEEEE!

Doctor- LETS GO!

*All six people run to the train station just before the train leaves*

BonBon- YES!

Lyra- WE'RE COMIN FOR YOU OCTAVIA!

Vinyl- TO NARNIAAAA! Oops. I mean TO CANTERLOT!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. This Is Not an Update

Hii! I'm sorry to say this, but I probably won't be updating for a while. I got grounded from my phone, and I don't have a personal computer, and I only get to use the ipad for 30 minutes each turn with my sister, which doesn't give me a lot of time to write. But still, vote on my poll! I want to know what YOU guys want to read next! Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!

-The six friends get off the train to their destination-

Lyra- YES! WE MADE IT!

Vinyl- YAHOOO!

Fluttershy- *gets off train and trips; a random Pegasus stallion helps her up a chuckles*

Derpy- Uggggghhhh! Why is it so…hot? *passes out*

BonBon- THAT'S BECAUSE WE GOT ON THE WRONG TRAIN!

Derpy- *gets up* THIS ISN'T CANTERLOT!

Lyra- WE'RE IN APPLELOOSA!

Fluttershy- Oh my…!

Vinyl- *facepalm* Uggh!

Random Earth Pony Dude- Uh…yeah. You seriously didn't know?

Lyra- YOU SHUT YOUR YAPS!

BonBon- Lyra!

Derpy- Oh no! The next train leaves in 10 minutes!

Lyra- TO THE STATION!

Fluttershy- *chats with the Pegasus*

Vinyl- *grabs Fluttershy* NO TIME FOR THAT!

Fluttershy- I'll catch you later, then?

Stallion- Yeaaah...

*later*

BonBon- Uggghh! What time is it?!

Derpy- 2:30 AM.

BonBon- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*A little while later*

Derpy- Whoa! This does NOT look right!

Doctor- *gets off train* Here we are! Canter-whahaaaaaat?!

-everyone gets splashed with mud-

Lyra- AAAAAAH! WE'RE IN MANEHATTAN!

Derpy- OH COME ON WERE IN MANEHATTAN NOW?!

Vinyl- I NEED MUSIC!

*Cries* I DIDNT EVEN BRING MY PONYPOD!

Derpy- Its ok! U can borro mine! I always keep a ponypod, a ponypad, a machoove, and a few ponyphones with me!

*Everyone looks around and notices Fluttershy isn't there.*

Doctor- WHERE'S FLUTTERSHY?!

Derpy- Oh nooooooooo! WE LOST HER!

Vinyl- *calls Fluttershy* WHAT THE HECK. WHERE ARE YOU?!

Fluttershy- Where am I? Canterlot, of course! Where are you?

Derpy- Oh come ON!

Vinyl- UGGGH!

BonBon- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Derpy- Fluttershy is on canterlot. Lets go!

*Gets onto train and ends up in Las Pegasus*

Lyra- COME ON!

*Gets onto train to Fillydelphia*

Vinyl- ARE YOU EFFIN KIDDING ME?!

*Meanwhile in Canterlot*

Fluttershy- *sighs and checks into a hotel... Meets the Pegasus stallion there*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: FINALLY!

*The six friends are on the train to Canterlot (FOR REAL)

Lyra- AAAAAH! ARE WE THERE YET?!

Derpy- Noooooo.

Lyra- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Doctor- Lyra! Be quiet! There are other ponies here!

Lyra- FIIIIIIIINE!

*3 Hours Later*

Derpy- We here!

BonBon- FINALLY!

Derpy- Hey look a hotel! Cmon guyz, maybe Fluttershy is there!

*They walk in and see Fluttershy*

Derpy- Hi Fluttershy! We found u yaaaay!

*Fluttershy is wearing a new hat and shawl, the other ponies notice* Hello everyone!

Lyra- Well SOMEONE looks nice!

Derpy- I like the hat and shawl Fluttershy!

Vinyl- Daaaaayyyng girl. You got a nice getup.

Fluttershy- Haha thank you! Do u remember the stallion from before? He's actually really high up in canterlot! He felt bad for laughing at me when I fell, and paid for my hotel room.

Derpy- Aww! How sweet of him!

BonBon- Ooooo! Such a gentleman!

Fluttershy- That's not even the important part! He has offered to help us find Octavia if we need to. His name is Jean-Pierre!

Vinyl- *waggles eyebrows*

Derpy- Ok guys? Why dont we rest for today at the hotel, and get Octavia tomorrro?

BonBon- FINALLY!

Derpy- Theres cinnamon buns, a pool, mattresses with remotes, free snacks! Its supposed o be LIXURY! Lets go plz plz plz plz plz!

BonBon- I heard they have all you can eat muffins there, Derpy!

Derpy- MUFFINZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-pushes Vynil out of the way and runs into building- Be right back!

Vinyl- Ack! Watch it!

Fluttershy- Oh come on now! We are supposed to be searching for Octavia..

Vinyl- Shhhh. Sh. Sh. Sh. Fluttershy. Let's just listen to some music!Yup! *sings*

Stand. Bow bow. Stand. Be seated. Stand. Now bow. Be seated. Stand. Be-be seated. Bow. Bow. Seated seated seated. Stand bow bow b-b-b-bow stand (I dunno lol!)

*Everyone walks into roomi

Derpy- -eats muffinz-

Lyra- WHOOOOAAAA!

Derpy- *rides long water slide into giant pool*

Vinyl- *turns radio on really loud* OMG I FRIGGIN LOVE THIS SONG! *headbangs to rock music*

Doctor- Derpy, we can explore tomorrow. Right now, we should all get some rest.

Derpy- FINE! *pouts*

Doctor- That goes for you too, Vinyl!

Vinyl- Awwwww! *turns radio off and mutters about a "meanie pants"*

Derpy- I feel yr paun Vynil.

Doctor- To be honest, Vinyl, is "meanie pants" the best you've got?

Vinyl- *shocked* um. About that! *runs into closet*

Doctor- Hehe. Works every time.

Derpy- Vynil? Come on out!

Vinyl- Nooooooo!

Lyra- Why not?

Vinyl- Nooooooo!

Fluttershy- I'm still wondering where Octavia is. *desu*

Lyra- Answer the question, DJ!

Derpy- Dont kno how im helping…

Lyra- Derpy, look! Muffins!

Derpy- MIIINEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs to muffins*

Vinyl- *emerges from closet*

JERKFACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. BEAT THAT WHOOVES!

Doctor- Really? You took 10 minutes to think of that?

Vinyl- SHADDAP!

Derpy- *runs back with 10 suitcases* I got some to-go bags! Its everyones faverite muffins!

Lyra- *shocked face*

Derpy- I NO RITE?!

Lyra- *yawn* Guys, lets just go get some sleep.

Derpy- Oke doke! Good nite! *goes to sleep*

Vinyl- Night.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: BREAKFAST DESTROYERS!

*The next morning at the hotel in Canterlot*

Derpy- *wakes up* WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS! Lets go hav breakfast and look for Octavia!

Bonbon- *sits up rapidly* AAAAAAAH!

Doctor- WHAAAAAAA?! *fall off the bed*

Lyra- WHAT THE HECK?!

Vinyl- I HAD A DREAM. AND YOU GUYS WERE THERE. AND MY MUSIC IS GONE!

Doctor- *sarcastically* Your music is gone?! Whatever shall we do?!

Lyra- What happened in the dream?

Vinyl- OCTAVIA DIDNT WANT TO GO BACK!

BonBon- Well THAT'S nice to hear, Vinyl.

Derpy- Buh-bye! See ya in the breakfast room! Mite wanna hurry up to get muffinz and cinnamom bunz! And de toast and pastriezzzzz

Doctor- *drools all over the floor*

Derpy- Then lets go get sum cinnamon bunz toast and muffinz and pastriezzz! Then we get to... wutever

Doctor- Not if I get there first! *runs out the door*

Lyra- I don't think so! *follows Doctor*

Derpy- YAY! *flies to the elevator*

*Everyone else follows*

Fluttershy- *rolls over in a small groggy protest to sleep. Drowsily opens one eye and stretches as soft light pours into the now empty bedroom* huh? They left!

*Everyone races to breakfast buffet*

Derpy- Haha im here first i get first dibs! -snags a bunch of muffinz pastriez toast and cinnamon bunz-OMNOMNOMNOOMOMON

BonBon- I'm gonna go get Fluttershy.

Fluttershy- *runs out in her pink silky pajama set to the stalled elevator. Finally makes it down stairs*

Derpy- SO GOOOOOOOOOD!

Fluttershy- I'm here everyone! Gah! *notices that she ever so clumsily left her PJs on*

BonBon- Oh hi! I was just about to go back up and get you.

Derpy- Yaay! Come get breakfast! Its fresh and yummy!

Fluttershy- Oh really? Thank you, I thought you might've forgotten me..

Derpy- Dont worry theres plenty food to u! And y would we? Ur awesum!

Fluttershy- *blushes, then smiles* wow, thank you!

Derpy- U were sleeping so we let u sleep!

Doctor- *with mouth full* WOW. Dis ish good shtuff!

Derpy- Ya!

Fluttershy- Awe, how thoughtful *looks over to the breakfast choices* I think I'm jut going to get some coffee.

Derpy- I kno rite!-gets everyone glasses of juice- Juice anyone?

Lyra- YURSH! Best day EVAAAAH!

Derpy- We need to cum here a lot mor often! Hey lets take sum to go!

Random Pony- Hey! Could you guys keep it down?!

Lyra- YOU KEEP IT DOWN!

BonBon- LYRA!

Derpy- Sorry about that! She gets cranky!

Vinyl- Hey, Lyra. Would you like a good to te face?! *holds up a muffin*

Lyra- Bring it!

Derpy- VINYL! NONO!

*A few minutes later*

Derpy- I CANT STAUP EATING!

Fluttershy- Should I call Jean? He could help us find Octavia.

Derpy- YES. Get yr ponyphone out!

Vinyl- *waggles eyebrows*

Lyra- *with mouth full* I dunno. I don't really trust him.

Fluttershy- Oh really? He seems sweet...

Derpy- I doo. CALL HIMMMM!

Fluttershy- Oh, ok *whips out her phone*

BonBon- Yeah…Lyra thinks every guy she meets is untrustworthy.

Lyra- I DO NOT!

BonBon- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fluttershy- *nods* Oh, alright... Thanks again *phone clicks*

Derpy- *Dumps yogurt on Lyra's head* EAT DIS!

Lyra- DUUUUUUUUUDE! NOT COOL!

Derpy- Thats wut yu get for not trusting this guy he could help us get Octavia bak!

*Everyone in the breakfast room stares at the group of friends*

Derpy- I feel embarrased…

Doctor- Hehe…lets just take our stuff to go.

Vinyl- WATCH AND LEARN SOMETHING SUCKERS!*gets dragged away by BonBon*

Derpy- -destroys vinyls radio- HAV U LEARNED NOTHIN?!

BonBon- Looks like SOMEONE needs a time out!

Fluttershy- So, Jean will be here in thirty minutes to explain the plan.. Everyone.. Get ready for the day!

Vinyl- *waggles eyebrows for the umpteenth time*

Lyra- STOP THE THING WITH THE EYEBROWS!

Doctor- OKAY EVERYONE YOU HEARD FLUTTERSHY WE'VE GOT TO GOGOGOGOGOGOOO!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
